John Howland (1592-1672)
}} John Howland is widely believed to have the greatest number of American descendants of any of the original passengers of the 1620 Mayflower that founded Plymouth_Colony. Descendants included numerous dignitaries, presidents and celebrities. Vital statistics * Son of Henry Howland and Anna Margaret Aires * 1592 - Approximate Birth Date in Fenstanton, Huntingdonshire, England. * 1620 - Voyage on Mayflower * 1626 - Marriage to Elizabeth Tillie * 1672-Feb-24 (80 years old) Death at Rocky Nook, Plymouth Co, Massachusetts Biography Howland was born in Fenstanton, Huntingdonshire (now part of Cambridgeshire), England around 1592. At the age of twenty-eight, he was employed by John Carver (1565-1621), a Puritan minister who joined with William Bradford in bringing his congregation from Leiden, Netherlands to the New World. Howland, formally a servant, was in fact Carver's assistant in managing the migration. Although he had arrived on the Mayflower as a servant to the Carver family, Howland was a young man determined to make his mark in the new world, arriving as neither a "stranger", nor a "saint" as the Pilgrims termed themselves. The arduous voyage very nearly ended his life as he was thrown overboard, due to turbulent seas, but managed to grab a topsail halyard that was trailing in the water and was hauled back aboard safely. The Carver family with whom John lived, survived the terrible sickness of the first winter, during which many Pilgrims died. But the following spring, on an unusually hot day in April, Governor Carver, according to William Bradford, came out of his cornfield feeling ill. He passed into a coma and "never spake more". His wife, Kathrine, died soon after her husband. The Carvers had no children. For this reason, Howland is thought to have inherited their estate. It has been said that he immediately "bought his freedom" but no record has survived. In 1623/24, Howland married Elizabeth Tilley, by then a young lady of seventeen and the daughter of John Tilley and his wife Joan (Hurst) Rogers. Her parents had died the first winter and she had become the foster daughter of Governor Carver and his wife who were childless. By then he had prospered enough to also bring his brothers Arthur and Henry to the colony as well, solidly establishing the Howland family in the New World. The following year Howland joined with Edward Winslow exploring the Kennebec River, looking for possible trading sites and natural resources that the colony could exploit. The year after that he was asked to participate in buying out the businessmen who had bankrolled the settlement of Plymouth ("Merchant Adventurers" was the term used at the time) so the colony could pursue its own goals without the pressure to remit profits back to England. Then in 1626 the governor, William Bradford, selected him to lead a team building a trading station on the Kennebec river, and in 1628 Howland was elevated to the post of Assistant Governor. Finally, in 1633 Howland was admitted as a freeman of Plymouth. He and Elizabeth had by then acquired significant landholdings around Plymouth, and after he was declared a freeman they diligently acquired more. Howland served at various times as Assistant Governor, Deputy to the General Court, Selectman, Surveyor of Highways and member of the Fur Committee. John and his wife Elizabeth had ten children, all of whom lived and had descendants. Their four sons were officers of the Plymouth Colony Militia, and served in other capacities. Howland died on 23 February 1673, and was "with honour interred" on Burial Hill. This was accorded only to the leaders of the Colony, and meant that a squad of soldiers fired a volley over his grave. He is described in the records as a "godly man and an ardent professor in the ways of Christ." John and Elizabeth were married ca 1624 at Plymouth Colony. All 10 Children are listed in John's will dated 1672-May-29: * John Howland - oldest son * Jabez Howland - son * Joseph Howland - son * Issac Howland - youngest son * Desire Howland (Gorham) * Hope Howland (Chipman) * Elizabeth Howland (Dickenson) * Lydia Howland (Browne) * Hannah Howland (Bosworth) * Ruth Howland (Cushman) Notable descendants See also Descendants of John Howland John and Elizabeth Howland's direct descendants include notable figures. * U.S. president Franklin D. Roosevelt * U.S. President George H. W. Bush and his son George W. Bush and his brother, former Florida Govenor Jeb Bush. * U.S. first ladies Edith Roosevelt and Barbara Bush * Poets Ralph Waldo Emerson and Henry Wadsworth Longfellow; * Mormon prophet and founder of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Joseph Smith, JR and his wife Emma Hale; * Mormon leader Brigham Young; * Continental Congress president Nathaniel Gorham; * Actors/actresses Humphrey Bogart, Anthony Perkins, Chevy ChaseCornelius Crane "Chevy" Chase, Edward Tinsley "Ned" Chase, Edward Leigh Chase, Charles Dennison Chase, Henry Seymour Chase, Jarvis Brown Chase, Paul Chase m. Betty Kinnicutt, John Kinnicutt m. Hannah Gorham, Jabez Gorham, Jr., Jabez Gorham, Sr., John Gorham m. Desire Howland, daughter of John Howland & Elizabeth Tilley, Maude Adams and Lillian Russell. U.S. President Richard Nixon, U.S. President Gerald Ford, and British prime minister Winston Churchill are descendants of John Howland's brothers Arthur (Nixon and Ford) and Henry (Churchill). Bradfords Passenger List Passenger List compiled c. 1651 by Gov Wm Bradford of early Mayflower passengers includes: Mr. John Carver; Katherine, his wife; Desire Minter; and 2 manservants, John Howland, Roger Wilder; William Latham, a boy, and a maid servant, and a child that was put to him, called Jasper More. His servant, John Howland, maried the doughter of John Tillie, Elizabeth, and they are both now living, and have 10 children, now all living; and their oldest daughter hath 4 children. And ther 2nd daughter, one, all living; and other of their children mariagable. So 15 are come of them. References * The Pilgrim John Howland Society - The genealogical society, The Pilgrim John Howland Society, is open for membership to all who can claim Howland as an ancestor. It is based in Plymouth, Massachusetts. * Immigrant Ships To America/First Families/Mayflower * Descendants of John Howland Category:Mayflower passengers